el muffin del amor
by andrea.villamagua
Summary: QUE SUCEDE CUANDO SAORI ORDENA TRABAJAR EN UNA TIENDA DE PANQUECITOS Y UNO DE ESTOS GUARDA UN SECRETO, QUE TIENE QUE VER CON EL PASADO Y MAS UN ENREDO CON EL DIOS DE DIOSES, SI EL AMOR SUPERA TODO SUPERARA ESTO, FIC MODIFICADO


El muffin del amor.

Nota: se me ocurrió cuando me comía un panquecito y veía una peli, justo le doy la mordida en la parte del beso y se me ocurrió esta idea espero que les guste y que por lo menos comenten si les gusto o no...

Todos los personajes de saint seiya pertenecen a masami kurumada y a todos sus colaboradores yo solamente tomo sus nombres para escribir mi hitoria...

En el santuario, en un dia cualquiera, recibiendo un gran costal lleno de facturas y documentos ,saori, aun en pijama, tomaba sus lentes y cafe , y vuelta empezaba la ronda de pagos interminables, el salario de sus 88 caballeros, las deudas de agua luz y telefono , la ultima demasiado larga, gastos de la fundacion, y algo raro en sus cuentas de banco, tenia gastos de : comida rapida, pedicura y manicura, tratamientos para el cabello, entrega a domicilio de DVD's rentados asi como las resvistas y periodicos que le dejaban una deuda que solo de verla , escupia su cafe y ensuciaba el pijama...

- a todos los santos dorados, de bronce, amazonas e invitados presentarse en el salon principal, de inmediato- dijo una euforica saori con su cosmos, a lo que los caballeros de inmediato se presentaron frente a ella por temor, y por querer vivir aun su juventud..

- que le sucede mi diosa- dijo shion representando a todos, con temor al ver las facturas en la mano de ella...

- que ahora todos ustedes van a tener que trabajar para ayudarme a pagar los gastos, todos , sin excepcion, pueden ir buscando desde ya donde obrar, pueden retirarse- dicho esto se retiro dejando a todos boquiabiertos y frustados, pero aun asi dandole la razon ya que al parecer abusaron de su confianza...

Al comenzar a retirarse saori informo que seis personas podían trabajar en su antigua tienda de muffins o panquecitos( sepase de donde la saco) la cosa es que se librarian de buscar trabajo, pero a ultima hora decidio ella eligir quien trabajaria ahi, asi que designo a shun, shaka, mu, sorrento, samila y su rival june desde hace mucho tiempo...

Bien se dirigieron a rodorio donde empezarian a cocinar y vender, al llegar se mostraban telarañas y suciedad, y algo tetrico ya que al parecer nadi trabajaba en el años y lo único quetraía clientes en esa época era el muffin del amor un postre de vainilla con relleno de cereza...

- bien a limpiar- dijo con ese antifaz de plata que mostraba su deviocion por artemisa, sin embargo al ex general marino quien detestaba la limpieza se reusaba, de no haber sido por shun, este hubiera sido el patrón básico para no hacer nada, mientras limpiaban, samila y june, fueron hacer mufins para vender, la una de chocolate la otra de vainilla siguiendo secretamene la receta del muffin mas poderoso del mundo...

En el momento en que estuvieron listos olian delicioso pero una tormenta se impetu a villa rodorio, en el momento en el que june y samila peleaban por que panquecito, shun, probaria primero, sorrento sintio celos, alejandose del lugar con la tormenta en sus hombros, samila no dudo en seguirlo con uno en la mano, al llegar lo vio sentado en un banca recibiendo el aguacero interminable bajo rayos y truenos, que hacian sentir nerviosismo a la chica, que acercandose al joven con aquel postre pudo divisar su error cometido, salir con el antifaz, en el instante en que ella se detuvo cerca del chico, sintio una fuerza romper su mascarilla de plata haciendola trizas, frente al joven que perplejo comteplo su rostro sin ese estorbo, sin duda era hermosa pensaba, pero ella cayo por la sorpresa de que el joven ya conteplo sus ojos, se desmayo pero no dejo caer el postre y el levantándola delicadamente, la coloco en la banca junto a el...

En el instante en el que ella reacciono puso una cara de ternura y le dio un mordico al postre y el como hechizado, bajo la lluvia se lo comieron, bajo la mirada sorprendida de

los dos dorados y del peliverde quien ya la perdio...

Al acabarse el paquencito el pelilila se acerco a la satelite, y le deposito un ardiente beso en sus labios que ella facilmemte correspondio, derramando asi su amor bajo la lluvia...

Al parecer shun comprendio el secreto del muffin y del amor de june por el...

Al día siguiente mu y shaka a los demás lo sucedido en el día en el que no consiguieron nada,pero al parecer el complot de saori funciono.. Haciendo que aquellos jóvenes demuestren sus sentimientos, como era para lo que servía al muffin

NOTA ADICIONAL..

LES PARECE, ES MI PRIMER ONE SHOT, ME COSTO ALGO ASI QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, SAMILA ES UN PERSONAJE QUE INVENTE ES UN SATELITE Y ES LA HERMANA DE...(adivinen)y se casa con ( FACIL UNO SE DA CUENTA) BIEN AL IGUAL ELLA TUVO UN PASDO OSCURO QUE LO MOSTRARE EN SIETE LUNAS, DEJEN REVIEWS Y CHAO HASTA LA PROXIMA..


End file.
